A Diffrent Kingdom Hearts
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: What would happen if the roles of Kairi, Sora, and Riku were switched? What if Kairi turned to the darkness, Riku became the Keyblade Wielder, and Sora was a Prince of Heart? Soriku
1. Chapter 1

Riku groaned and groggily opened his eyes. "Sora...? Kairi…?"

The silver haired boy rubbed his head before looking around him. "Wha…where am I?"

He stood up. He was in a small alley surrounded by red bricks and boxes. He brushed the dirt off of his yellow shirt mimicking a tank top and baggy blue jeans connected to suspenders. He kicked a rock accidentally with his large shoes as he moved his hand through his shoulder length silver hair.

"This isn't Destiny Islands…" He ran out of the alley and found himself in an unrecognizable town.

_~flashback~_

"Riku?"

The familiar voice caused the silver haired boy to wake from his dream and blink back into reality. Standing above him was his closest childhood friend.

"Sora?"

"Why are you taking a nap here?"

Riku smirked. "You guys took too long getting here. What, did you forget how to steer a boat?" He teased.

Sora pouted. "That's not why!"

Riku laughed and sat up. "I know, I know."

Sora sat down next to him and smiled. Riku noticed he was wearing his usual white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. On his feet were his normal large yellow shoes. His brown hair was spiked every which way as his blue eyes, matching the ocean, sparkled brightly.

"I had the strangest dream though…it seemed so real." Riku looked out over the ocean.

"What happened in it?"

"First I had to choose between three different weapons. Then later this huge black…thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe, or move. It was kind of scary."

Sora shivered. "Sounds horrible…"

Riku shrugged. "It was just a dream." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "So, is everyone here and ready to get to work on the raft?"

"Yeah! Kairi and Serah are waiting for us at the raft!"

"Great. Race ya!" Riku said before taking off along the beach.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora ran after him.

Riku laughed and looked back at Sora before continuing on to the other side of the island where the girls waited for them. He ran through the small wooden shelter and across the old bridge as fast as possible. Sora ran after him as fast as he could.

A girl with short pink hair aside from one side ponytail leaned against the mast of the raft, humming and sewing together a small good luck charm for their trip. She was wearing a light pink sweater over a white t-shirt, the blue and white tie of her school uniform showing. She also wore the school uniform skirt, which was white and blue like the tie. She wore white socks and beige tennis shoe like boots.

Another girl with short red hair tapped her foot impatiently as they waited. She wore a white top with a black one underneath which slightly exposed her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wore a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Hey, Kairi." The pink haired girl looked up at her sewing. "Do you think we'll be able to find your home world?"

"We're going through all this trouble so I hope so, or it'd be a waste of time."

"I don't think so. If we find another world, even if it's not your home, I think it will be worth it."

"I guess…but we're doing this to find mine aren't we?"

"Of course."

"So then it'd be a waste if we didn't."

Serah sighed. "So, do you remember anything about it yet?"

"No, I haven't Serah."

"Then how will we know if we find it?"

"I don't know."

Serah sighed. She went back to working on her charm. Kairi looked around bored.

Serah heard someone running through the sand and looked up. "Hey, there they are!"

Kairi turned to see Sora and Riku approaching. "About time."

Riku ran up to the girls, out of breath. "Beat you…again, Sora…"

Sora stopped and walked the short distance. "Yeah…"

Riku turned to him. "What's that make the score now?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've lost count…"

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's neck playfully. "Guess this means you're going to look for the rest of the supplies we need for the raft today."

"Aww! No fair!"

Serah giggled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Riku works extra hard today as revenge."

Sora smiled at Serah. "Thanks! You're the best! So what do I need?"

Serah gave the brunette a list. "Here, this is what we need for today."

Sora took it and nodded. "I'll be back soon!" Sora took off running.

"What about me?" Kairi asked.

"Check the raft and make sure it's tied up right. We don't want it to fall apart with us all on it." Serah said.

"Alright." Kairi agreed.

Riku scratched his head. "So, what's in store for me?"

"Riku could you maybe fix up the walkway some? It keeps collapsing."

"The walkway? Seriously?"

"Well yes, it's dangerous for me and Kairi to get here when it collapses."

"And if I fall through it?"

"Just be careful not to lean on that part, it's only a small section that collapses."

"All right. We'll meet back up at the end of the day."

"Right! Be careful!"

"I will." He waved to her and ran off.

Serah smiled before returning to make the charms. The four of them worked on the tasks they were assigned all day till they stopped and met at the Paopu tree. Riku leaned against the Paopu tree, Serah sitting beside him with her legs crossed. Sora sat at the edge of the tree with Kairi between him and Serah.

"So, we're really going to do this…" Serah's eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sea in front of her.

"I can't wait to see other worlds!" Sora said excitedly.

"I'm going to miss everyone. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka…Snow." Serah whispered the last name and blushed.

"We'll see them again!" Sora reassured. "And we'll make new friends!"

"Just think of the fun we'll have!" Kairi added.

"That's true." Serah smiled. "But…how far could we really get on a raft? I mean… I still say we'd go father on a real boat."

"A real boat would have been harder to make and taken more than four people to steer." Kairi pointed out.

"True." Serah shrugged.

"I don't know how far we can go, but we have to try. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku said.

Sora looked at him in thought.

"I should be getting home." Serah jumped down from the tree. "I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early."

"I'll be heading out too." Kairi said following Serah.

"Bye!" Sora called.

Riku waved at the girls before turning to Sora. "So, you ready?"

"I guess so, a little nervous."

"Who wouldn't be? But it beats sticking around and going to school."

"True…won't out parents be mad?"

"Probably…"

They sat there in silence for a few the two boys just watching the ocean. The wind blowing through the hair as Sora sat in thought.

"Riku…what if something goes wrong?"

Riku hesitated before answering. "Well, as long as we stick together we'll be fine."

"Right!" Sora smiled brightly.

Riku smiled at him. "Hey, Sora. Tomorrow if you can beat me in a sword fight, you don't have to work on the raft."

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"Alright then! I'll definitely win!" Sora jumped down from the tree.

"Oh, really?" Riku stood up straight.

"Yeah!"

"But, if you don't win…" Riku continued with a smirk.

"What?"

"You have to eat half if a Paopu fruit without knowing who ate the other."

"What! Riku that's crazy!"

"What do you have to worry about? I thought you were going to win." Riku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…of course I'll win!"

"Then it's a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

Riku began to walk to the boats. Sora followed him with an excited look in his eyes; he was so going to beat Riku the next day.

_~Day 2~_

Sora got off his boat and looked around. He noticed the others' boats already tied up to the dock.

"Hey, Sora!" Serah waved at him from the beach.

She had just finished a match against Selphie who was sitting on the ground. The small brunette girl got up and was walking towards the dock, when she noticed Sora.

"Hey!" Sora ran up to her. "Have you seen Riku?"

"He's over on the Paopu Island. I heard you and him have a match today."

"Yup! And I'm gonna win!"

"Good luck! Hey, wanna warm up a little before you fight him?'

"Sure!"

"Great!"

Selphie stood up. "She creamed me today, better watch out Sora!"

"I'll be fine." Sora got into position.

Serah jumped back and grabbed her wooden bow. "Don't hold back!"

"Wasn't planning to!" Sora charged.

Serah drew the string, and a transparent arrow appeared in her hands. She fired it at Sora. Sora barely dodged before swinging his sword at Serah. Serah held her bow in front of her to block. Sora began to strike multiple times. Serah blocked the first couple, but was hit by the last few.

When she saw the opportunity she jumped back and fired two arrows at Sora. Sora dodged one but was hit by the other before lunging at Serah. Serah did a back flip, evading Sora's strike. Sora ran after her. Serah quickly shot two more energy arrows at him. Sora swung his sword to block them.

"Nice move!" Serah said before firing another.

Sora rolled hoping to dodge. Serah smirked and directed one of the shots with her hand to turn around and hit him. Sora cried out and knelt to the ground.

"I learned that trick a few minutes ago! Cool, huh?"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed. "You win."

Serah walked over to Sora and held out a hand for him. Sora took it and let her help him up.

"Here." She held her hands out to him and closed her eyes.

A green light radiated from her fingers and circled Sora, healing his wounds. Sora shook his arms and moved his legs to make sure he felt no more pain.

"Thanks." Sora said before frowning. "Wonder if I will beat Riku…"

"The trick to defeating anyone is to learn their patterns and style. Like, for me you have to stay in close to keep me from shooting."

"Right."

She leaned in close. "Don't tell him I said this, but Riku is pretty predictable. Read his pattern quickly, and you'll win for sure."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go meet him now!"

"Good luck!"

Sora nodded before running up to the Paopu Island. Riku lay back on the tree, flipping his wooden sword. He occasionally glanced at the fruit hanging above him. Sora walked up to him.

Riku heard him coming and turned to him. "There you are." He jumped down off the tree. "I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"I wouldn't back down from a promise."

Riku smiled and got into a fighting position. "Same."

Sora dropped into his fighting position. Riku motioned Sora to come after him, Sora cautiously moved a bit towards Riku. Riku smirked and swung at Sora. Sora blocked with his blade. Riku swung again from a different angle. Sora barely blocked. Riku took a step to his left and swung at the brunette a third time. Sora held back a cry of pain.

Riku stepped back, giving Sora a chance to strike. Sora swung his blade upwards. Riku put his sword up to block. Sora continued to swing at the silverette. Riku continued to block them, having a bit of trouble on the last few. Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to slam into Riku.

Sora knocked Riku onto his back, which made the older boy grunt. He quickly put his hands under him and jumped up feet first in Sora's direction. Sora was thrown to the ground.

Riku pointed his blade at Sora. "Give up yet?"

Sora sighed. "Yes…"

Riku held his hand out to Sora. Sora took the hand but was still sad about having lost especially with such a high bet.

Riku pulled him up. "You're getting better."

"Thanks…"

Riku saw the look on Sora's face and his smile faded. "You don't really have to eat the fruit if you don't want to."

Sora shook his head and smiled. "Its okay, a deal's a deal!"

Riku jumped up onto the tree and picked one of the star shaped fruit. He split it in half and tossed one to Sora. "I'll tell you who gets the other half tomorrow."

"Thanks." Sora took a bite of the fruit nervously.

"What does it taste like anyway? I've never actually had one."

"Um…a slightly…bitter taste but there is a small hint of sweetness…"

Riku looked at the piece he was holding. "I expected more of a tangy flavor." He jumped down from the tree. "As a consolation prize, you get to name the raft."

"Umm…Excalibur!"

Riku laughed. "Sure."

"Also I heard that the Paopu fruit tastes like the other person's personality."

"Really? How would that be possible?"

"I don't know…it is known as the destiny fruit."

Riku looked at the piece he held. "So the person you're destined to be with is bitter, yet also sweet?"

"I think it means that they're tough a lot of the time but have a soft side." Sora thought for a moment. "Like you Riku!"

Riku blushed, but turned away from Sora to hide it. "Heh…like me, huh?"

Sora blushed and looked down despite Riku being turned away. "Well…uh…let's get to the raft…"

"Yeah…" Riku composed himself and turned back to Sora. "Tomorrow is the day we set sail, so no slacking."

"Right! Umm…se you'll give the other half to the person tonight?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, the person I'm giving it to has liked you for a while now."

"Oh…alright." Sora smiled a bit at that.

Riku cleared his throat. "I believe we have work to do."

"Right!"

"Serah should have what you need to do today."

"Alright." Sora went to go find Serah.

Serah was sitting on the dock, working on her charm. Sora smiled a she noticed her and walked over to her.

"Serah!"

Serah looked up and waved at Sora. Sora waved back as he walked closer.

"What do I need to do today?"

"Actually, all we really need is some food and fresh water." Serah handed him some empty bottles.

"Alright, I'll go get those!"

"Great!"

"By the way what are you making?"

"Oh, this?" She held up her charm. "It's called a Wayfinder. Sailors use them as good luck charms when they go out to sea. I thought I'd make one for us."

"Great! Well I'll see you later." Sora ran off.

Serah giggled. "I see why Riku likes him." She said to herself.

"What was that?" Kairi asked walking up.

"Oh, nothing." Serah smiled innocently at her.

"Alright so what needs to be done today?"

"Actually, we're pretty much done aside from provisions. Sora's taking care of those. Anything you want to do before we leave, you should do today."

"Alright." Kairi walked away.

Serah watched her leave. "So cold…"

_~Later that day~_

Kairi sat on the docks, her eyes focused on the ocean. She looked deep in thought as she didn't hear someone approach.

"Hello, Kairi." Serah said as she came up behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's all you can think about, too?" Serah sat down next to her and let her feet swing over the water.

"Yeah, I mean it is a big deal."

"The boys seem excited at least."

"Sora seemed down today though."

"Oh?" Serah looked at the redhead.

"Well, he seemed to be in deep thought when I saw him and glancing at Paopu Island."

"He and Riku had a deal today, and he lost. Knowing those two, they had a bet placed on it or something."

"Wonder what it was."

"Hm, yes I wonder." Serah giggled to herself.

"So tomorrow's the day…" Kairi looked at the sky.

"I just can't wait…once we set sail."

"Same!"

They sat there in silence just watching as the sky began to change colors with the setting sun. Serah's eyes widened for a second.

"Oh! I just remembered something…" Serah looked at the water in thought.

"What?"

"I saw Riku holding half a Paopu fruit today. It seemed odd."

"Really?"

"I think he wants to share a Paopu with someone! Or he already has."

"Already has? But who?"

"Someone he really likes…" Serah thought for a moment then gasped as she realized who it must have been. "Of course!"

"What? Who?"

Serah smiled innocently. "I'm not telling."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"You haven't noticed? I thought it was pretty obvious who Riku likes."

"No, I haven't noticed."

"It's Sora, of course. It has to be."

Kairi's eyes widened before they returned to normal, though they now held a brief look of distaste.

"Why would he like Sora? Also he couldn't have shared a Paopu fruit with Sora!"

"Why not?"

"Because I plan to share one with Sora!"

"You like him, too?" Serah looked surprised.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I never thought it was the right time, also Riku was always around."

"Riku and Sora seem inseparable. They've been friends practically since they were born."

"I know…it's annoying at times though!"

"If those two were meant to be, then it would be cruel to stop it. That's what I think at least…"

"I guess…" Kairi frowned.

Serah put her hands on Kairi's shoulder to comfort her. "I could be wrong, of course. Anyway, it's up to Sora to choose who he wants to be with, not some fruit."

"I know…but Sora really thinks the legend might be true…"

"Then when Riku tells him he ate the other half…" Serah began.

Serah looked down now worried about what the outcome of the bet would do to her two friends.

"I don't know…" Kairi lifted her head as she smirked. "I got an idea!"

"What?" Serah tilted her head.

"I'll tell Sora I ate the other half!"

"But then you'd be lying to him."

"Well I'd be better than Riku."

"Better than Riku? You'd be tricking Sora."

"Sora and Riku aren't right for each other." Kairi began. "Also Riku tricked Sora into eating a half without knowing who ate the other!"

"It's true Riku tricked him as well…" Serah looked at the water.

Kairi smiled triumphantly. She put her hands together as she smiled at her friend.

"So see! I'd just be protecting Sora from being used!"

"By using him." Serah noted.

"Serah!" Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying you and Riku are doing pretty much the same thing. So, you can't really say if Riku's good for Sora or not."

Kairi sighed. "Well we'll just see tomorrow." She stood up.

Kairi turned to watch the ocean some more, the sky now a beautiful mix of reds, oranges, and pinks.

"You know…you've changed, Kairi." Serah said as she looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

Serah stood up. "Just that I never expected you to come up with a plan like that."

"Well it's time I make my move."

"I guess… this whole thing leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"It'll be fine! Anyways I'm heading home."

"I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kairi got in her boat and left.

Serah watched her leave till she was nearly out of sight. She turned back to the ocean her eyes saddened.

Serah held her hands in front of her. "Sora…maybe I shouldn't have said anything…"

_~That night~_

Riku sat on his bed, staring at the fruit in his hands. "Sora…" he mumbled to himself.

He took a deep breath and took a bite out of the Paopu. It tasted sweet, almost sickingly sweet. Riku heard thunder from outside and turned to the window. Storm clouds were gathering above their play island.

"The raft!" Riku jumped up from his bed.

He made his way to his boat and went across to the island. The ocean was semi-rough, not too difficult to cross yet. He noticed three other boats there as he docked.

"Sora's boat! Kairi and Serah too. Glad to see I'm not the only one worried about the raft."

Riku ran up over the bride to Paopu Island where he saw Kairi standing. She was staring up at the sky with her back to him.

"Kairi! Are you ok? Where are the others?"

"How did the Paopu fruit taste?"

"Huh?" Riku looked at her, confused.

"The Paopu fruit you ate after tricking Sora into eating the other half!"

"Trick… I didn't trick Sora! It was a fair bet!"

"Well you didn't have to force him to eat it!"

"I didn't force him! I told him he didn't have to, but he chose to anyway. And, why are you even asking this? What are these black creatures?"

Kairi turned to face him, her eyes seemed blank. She had a slightly dark look to her that scared Riku a bit.

"I don't know anything about the creatures but I won't let you have Sora!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sora belongs with me!"

"To you?" Riku shook his head. "Look, we don't have time for this right now. Do you know where Sora and Serah are?"

"If you must know Serah is at the raft, where Sora is I won't tell."

"Won't tell?"

"You'll just take him from me!"

Riku sighed as he noticed a brief flicker of possession in her eyes. She just continued to stand there unaware of the storm becoming stronger.

"Enough games, Kairi! We have to get back to the main island now!"

"Why? We can leave now…"

"Leave?"

"Leave the island."

"What do you mean?"

"The doors open! We can go to other worlds now!"

"What door?"

Kairi just shook her head as darkness began to pool beneath her. It looked like the same pool of darkness those creatures came out of.

Riku took a step back. "Kairi!"

"You don't need to fear the darkness."

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked seriously.

"Sora will be leaving with us."

Riku stepped back again. Kairi smiled slightly as she looked up at him, the darkness slowly climbing up her.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"We don't have time for this, Kairi!"

"Now is the time to go." Kairi said as the darkness began to surround her.

"Kairi!"

"Let's go Riku."

"Not without Sora and Serah."

"They'll be coming with us!"

"I'll find them first."

Kairi just watched him as the darkness grew. Riku ran off to the bridge and away from Kairi. As soon as his back was turned the darkness completely enveloped Kairi.

"Riku! Help me!" Serah screamed from the other side of the island.

Riku stopped. "Serah!"

He jumped off of the bridge and ran toward where he heard her scream. He ran through the shelter and headed to the raft. Serah was firing arrows at the black creatures as she backed away.

"Serah!" Riku knocked some creatures out of his way as he ran to her. "You okay?"

"I'm alright…scared but okay…" Serah said. "What about Sora! And Kairi!"

"I don't know where Sora is. Kairi…well, she's okay I think."

"I think I saw Sora heading into the cave."

"Okay, we'll-" Riku started before they were surrounded by those black creatures. "_Try_ not to die…"

"Riku…" Serah stepped behind him.

"Dammit…" Riku looked around them.

Serah looked at her bow and Riku's sword. Her eyes glancing worriedly around them for a way out.

"My arrows didn't do anything…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…this stupid wooden sword is useless."

Serah continued to look for a way out before her eyes widened. She turned to look at the back of Riku's head her eyes wide with fear.

"Riku…if we can't beat them what about Sora?"

Riku hesitated. "I won't let them get Sora!" He yelled and charged at the creatures.

As he swung his sword, it emitted a bright light, destroying the creatures it touched. The weapon in his hand felt heavier, and when he looked at it he blinked in confusion.

"Riku!" Serah cried as the monsters approached her.

Riku turned around and charged at the creatures. He swung at them, destroying them. Serah watched him surprised.

"Riku…what just…happened?"

"I…I don't know…" He looked at his weapon, which had turned into a giant silver key. "What…is this?"

"I don't think we have time to figure it out! More of them might come! Let's go get Sora!"

"Right! Let's go!" Riku ran in the direction of the cave.

Serah ran after worried. They cut through the shack and were met with more of the creatures on the beach. Serah fired arrows at them to keep them from being overwhelmed.

Riku carved their path to the caves quickly. "Sora!" He called.

Serah didn't hear anything. "Sora?"

She ran into the caves. Riku ran to the center of the caves, stopping in his tracks when he saw that familiar brunette.

"Sora!" He smiled.

Serah stopped behind him. She didn't like the way Sora was acting, or the feeling she was getting from that strange door. Sora stared at the door seeming to not have heard them.

"Sora, let's get out of here." Riku stepped toward him.

Sora turned to them his eyes glazed over. "Riku…"

Riku's smile faded. "Sora…"

A wind began to blow as Sora fell forward. Riku spread his arms to catch Sora. Sora fell through Riku. Riku's eyes widened in shock, and he and Serah were quickly blown out of the cave.

_~End Flashback~_

The town was full of buildings that seemed to look kind of European like or cottage looking. He seemed to be in a courtyard of some sort.

Riku studied the buildings around him. "Serah was right next to me…she couldn't have gone too far…"

Riku walked out into the street and was instantly surrounded by those black creatures from the island. "Damn…"

Riku wished he had that key from before, and just as he thought that it appeared in his hand. He quickly began to attack them, finding them easy to defeat.

"The heartless will keep coming at you." A male voice said.

"What?" Riku turned around the man walked closer...

"They'll keep coming after you as long as you wield the keyblade."

**Hachi here! So this story is one we thought of a while ago. We basically switched the roles of the main characters around.**

**Sora is now in Kairi's place being a prince of heart. Riku is now the keyblade wielder who sets out to save the worlds while Kairi uses the heartless.**

**Serah is from Final Fantasy XIII and one of the four new Final Fantasy characters that will appear. She uses a bow because in Final Fantasy XIII-2 that is the weapon she uses. She will be a major character later, being one of Riku's companions.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shiro: Sorry it took so long to update, we've actually had this written for a while but never posted it. I feel like I 'm saying that a lot. Enjoy! We wrote this over a chat room.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Serah~<em>

Serah moaned, feeling like someone had gently shaken her awake. "Sora… Riku…"

"Are you all right?" A sweet voice asked.

Slowly, Serah opened her eyes. It took her a second for her vision to focus on a woman standing over her with long brunette hair tied in a braid. "Uh…what? Who are you?"

"My name's Aerith, what's your name?"

"Serah…" She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What world are you from?"

"World? Um… Destiny Islands." She gasped. "Wait, this is another world?"

"Yes, Traverse Town. It's where most survivors of a world's destruction end up."

"D-destruction?!" Serah's eyes widened in shock.

"Heartless attack worlds and if they find the keyhole the world is lost."

"Heartless? Keyhole? I don't understand…"

"We can't talk here, let's go to the hotel."

"Okay." Serah stood up carefully. "Um, Aerith? Is it possible my friends made it here as well?"

"It's possible, since we saw the star of your world go out my friends have been looking for survivors."

"I see. That's good." Serah smiled in relief.

"Well then, please follow me."

_~Riku~_

Riku half-glared at the man who had spoken. His steel grey eyes stared back at the boy coolly, and his dark brown hair hung around them. A diagonal scare divided his face.

"Keyblade?" Riku asked.

The man pointed to the key shaped weapon he wielded. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

Something about his tone ticked Riku off. "You calling me weak?"

"No, I just don't think you're worthy enough. You're only a kid."

Riku swung the Keyblade and pointed it at the man. "Maybe, but I can still defeat you."

The man brought out his sword. "All right, then have it your way."

Riku stepped into his fighting position and watched the man closely. The man also got into a fighting position but didn't budge, he just watched the boy. Riku smirked and charged at the man. He sent a spinning swing at him. The man dodged before launching at the boy and swung at him. Riku quickly turned and held up his weapon to block the attack. The man raised his hand and began to cast a fire spell.

Riku's eyes widened and he jumped back from the man. He fired the fire spell at Riku before jumping at him again. The spell hit the silver haired boy, and he stumbled back from the pain, though a second later it was gone. He didn't get any burns from it. Shaking his head, he refocused on the fight and rolled behind the man to attack. The man turned quickly and skillfully dodged the attack bringing his blade down.

Riku growled in frustration and attempted to block. The man was able to throw him off before swinging his sword, the dull edge into Riku's stomach to knock him out. The boy hit the ground hard, the Keyblade falling out of his grip. The man straightened as he stared down at the boy.

"I think you went a little overboard, Squall." A lighthearted voice said.

A girl with short black hair and dark green eyes stood on a wall with her hands on her hips, looking down at the two. Squall continued to look Riku over.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

She jumped down to join her friend. "I think he's kinda cute. Let's bring him back to the hideout."

Squall ignored her and picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder before turning to walk away from the girl. "Don't call me Squall, Yuffie."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and followed him. "Oh!" She turned around and picked up the Keyblade. "Ugh, this thing's kinda heavy." She quickly ran after him again.

_~Later~_

"Come on time to get up! You don't wanna become a lazy bum do you?"

Sora's voice stirred the silver haired boy. He opened his eyes and stared up at his best friend. "I'm not lazy." He said wearily.

"You seem to be acting that way." Sora's voice said with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Riku said as he sat up. He held his side which still ached from the fight.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," He looked up at Sora. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by beings created from the darkness known as heartless. They were drawn to the Keyblade, that weapon you've been wielding."

"Keyblade?" Riku shook his head. "What about our island, Sora?"

"Sora? Who's that?"

Riku blinked, and just like that Sora's face was replaced by a stranger's. A girl's, no less. "What...who are you?"

"I'm Yuffie! The best thief around!" She replied.

Still in shock about Sora, Riku didn't answer. He turned away from her.

"I think you really did a number on him, Leon."

"I went easy on him." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Riku looked up to see that it was the guy he fought with before. Next to him, that strange key-shaped weapon leaned against the wall. "The...Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"That's right! We had to get it away from you or the Heartless would have kept attacking!" Yuffie said.

Leon crossed his arms and added, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for long."

"My heart?" Riku asked.

Leon glanced over Riku, then picked up the Keyblade. "Still...hard to believe that you are the chosen one." He held his arm out straight, and the weapon vanished from his hand with a flash. A second later it was in Riku's hand, appearing with the same white flash.

"What..." Riku held the Keyblade away from him and stared at it.

"Well," Leon started as he walked closer to the silver haired boy, "I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Riku glared at the older man. "You have a problem with me?"

"I just can't believe that the Keyblade would choose a child."

"Well, excuse me for not being born sooner." He'd just met this 'Leon' guy, but already he could tell they weren't going to get along. "And anyway none of this is making any sense. Keyblade? Heartless? It sounds more like a fairytale."

Leon just stared at Riku, "Last I checked this wasn't a fairytale. Unless you call your world being destroyed and all your friends and family being gone for good a fairytale."

Riku flinched and looked down at the Keyblade. "They're really...gone?"

"Squall! You don't need to be so mean!" Yuffie snapped, "They might be alright, I mean you made it here right? So there's a good chance a few made it safely out."

Riku looked up at her and smiled slightly, but it faded quickly when he turned back to Leon. "You said my 'world'. So... I was right? This is another world entirely?"

"Yes, this world is known as Traverse Town or the crossroads as it's been known. It seems a lot of people turn up here after their world is destroyed," Leon stated, "And don't call me that, Yuffie."

Riku put the Keyblade down next to him on the bed. "So, what are Heartless?"

"Heartless are physical, living manifestations of the darkness within people's hearts."

"Darkness within people's hearts?" Riku said, trying to make sense of everything in his head.

"The world is made up of light and dark, good and bad. Just like that so is everyone's heart. There are beings that will feed off the darkness in one's heart and threaten to destroy the light completely." Leon stated.

"And this...thing." He pointed at the Keyblade. "Can destroy them, or something? Is that why they hate it so much?"

"Well a lot of weapons can hold the heartless back, but to completely destroy them it seems only the Keyblade can do that." Yuffie stated.

"I see..." Riku looked at the weapon beside him. It didn't look like much, but it must hold some amazing power inside it to be this important.

"Let me warn you about something." Leon stated.

Riku looked back at him, "What?" He asked a little coldly.

Leon stared at him, "There is darkness within every heart. So I'd tread carefully if I were you."

"I can handle myself." The boy answered.

_~Serah~_

Aerith led Serah into a room in the hotel that apparently had a red theme in its decoration. She took a seat on the bed and gestured for Serah to sit as well. She sat next to Aerith and smoothed out her skirt. "So I'm pretty sure you're now realizing that there are many other worlds out there besides your island and this one right?" Aerith asked.

Serah nodded.

Aerith brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You probably never knew that knowing about other worlds was a secret, we are not supposed to meddle in the affairs of another world."

"A secret? Why?" Serah asked.

"They've been a secret because they've never been connected until now."

"Connected?"

"When the heartless came, everything changed."

"You mentioned the Heartless before. What are they? They sound unpleasant."

"They are beings of darkness who wish to destroy the light in people's hearts."

Serah lifted her hand to her chest, over where her heart was. "That is unpleasant..."

"Serah, do you know of a man named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" She shook her head. "Never heard of him."

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Oh, wow. Can I see it?"

Aerith shook her head sadly, "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered? Like in the wind?"

"You could say that. It's scattered across many worlds."

"Oh, then it's not that easy to find." Serah looked down in thought. A muffled voice, however, made her head shoot up. She was sure she had just heard Riku's voice. She looked at the door of the room. "Aerith, are there other people here?"

Aerith listened and nodded, "Yes...it seems my friends are in there. Though I believe that voice was one I don't quite recognize..."

"Riku?" Serah got up and walked over to the door.

"Yuffie, go!" A voice shouted from the other room.

Serah stopped, and was able to jump back as the door flew open and a girl with black hair ran out.

"Yuffie!?" Aerith cried out as the girl ran into the room.

"Heartless!" Yuffie shouted as an explanation.

Aerith's eyes widened, "Serah, we must go!" She began to run after Yuffie. grabbing a bear like object near the door as she followed out.

"B-but..." Serah looked into the other room, but all she saw was a strange black creature with armor on. Quickly, she ran after the two other girls.

The three girls ran from the hotel and towards the first district. Yuffie had grabbed out her shuriken and Aerith carried a staff, the plush held tight in her arms. Seeing that the other girls had weapons, Serah wondered what had happened to her bow. If they ran into any creatures she'd be useless without it, and she didn't want to be a burden. She prayed they could get to safety before they ran into any more.

Aerith glanced back at her briefly, "Serah, have you ever wielded a weapon?"

"Yeah, I'm good with a bow." She answered, slightly winded.

Aerith looked at her in thought as she stopped running; Yuffie stopped as well, giving her a questioning look.

Serah stopped behind them, looking around. "Are we safe yet?"

"The door is right there, first I wish to give you something."

"Give me something?" Serah asked in surprise.

Aerith gestured to the small stuffed toy in her arms, "This is one of the few things I was able to grab before we were forced to leave our world. It's a special weapon, it'll be somewhat different then what you are used to."

Serah looked at it and she was shocked to see the small toy move, and fly out of Aerith's arms. She caught it as it flew at her, seeming to be a disoriented. The creature looked at her an laughed.

"Um...what am I supposed to do with it?" Serah asked.

Aerith smiled, "Just think about something to help you and Mog, that's the moogle's name, will turn into it."

Serah closed her eyes wishing for her bow, or anythign that would be helpful when fighting. She briefly wondered if a sword would be better, but shook her head thinking more on a bow, but the idea of a sword stayed at the back of her mind. She felt Mog move and begin to change and she opened her eyes as the moogle finished, catching the item in her hands.

"A sword?" She asked, holding it up. It was strangely light compared to how it looked, "But I was thinking about a bow."

"It looks weird...like it comes apart or something..." Yuffie stated as she looked at it.

"Trying imagining it coming apart?" Aerith suggested.

Serah looked at the weapon and concentrated on it to take another form and watched as it began to change. The blade of the sword split down the middle and both parts pulled back. The tension lines spread out from the hilt when the blades moved past it to become the arms of the bow.

"It's actually a special kind of weapon that you created by your own will." Aerith explained as she studied the weapon.

Serah looked at her curiously. "So, it's a bow-sword?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie said. "When you're doing close range it'll be a sword and long range it'll be a bow."

"I wonder how the arrows work though..." Serah muttered in wonder.

Serah pulled back the string and aimed at flag hanging down from one of the buildings. An energy arrow formed in the bow, and as she released the tension line it flew straight and fast, hitting the flag dead on. She smiled and turned to Aerith. "This is amazing, thank you!"

Aerith smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Shiro: Hope you liked it, we'll try to write more soon. In the meantime check out the promo video Hachi made for A Different Kingdom Hearts here: watch?v=tFBBshKHzbM.<em>

**~Reviewer's corner~**

To **Ruby Warrior Girl 730**: We're glad you liked it ^-^ Well, we were thinking of going up to Dream Drop Distance, but not including it.

To **SisterOfScarletDevil**: Thanks!

To **Pomegranata**: We're happy you like it. We're looking forward to it as well.

To **Shara Raizel**: We thought it would be fun to see how different the games would be if Riku were the main character, and not Sora. So far my conclusion is that if Riku were the actual main character they'd be rated T and not E 10+.

To **Candasaurus**: Kairi's one of those characters that can be taken either super nice or super bitchy and still seem like she's in character. I actually only started liking her after Dead Fantasy.

To **Kiku Honda of Japan**: Serah is one of my new favorite Final Fantasy girls. She's so cute! And everyone knows that's what Riku really meant when he threw the paopu at Sora in the beginning of the game.

To** p p**: Thanks!

To **guest**: That's part of the reason we wanted to make this story. There are some who have switched Sora and Riku, but not all three of them.

To **Simple Shimmers**: We're so sorry it took us so long! We hope you enjoy the rest of it as we write it!

To **Opal wings**: Really? One of the best you've read? That's awesome! Thank you!

To **Opalwings915**: Are you the same as the reviewer before or was that just a coincidence? Anyway, we're happy you like it and we'll try to update soon. We just have a lot of other stories to work on. You should read some of those in the meantime.


End file.
